


Pastel Boi

by 13galaxies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feminine Dan Howell, Fluff, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13galaxies/pseuds/13galaxies
Summary: What will happen when pastel!Dan is the new student at Phil's highschool?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm rly excited!

Phil isn't quite sure how he got himself into this situation. 

It all started five months ago, with a soft knocking at the homeroom door. Opening the door, the teacher had a look of happiness on her face. "Guys, this is Dan Howell," His heart stopped as the boy, wearing a pastel pink jumper and a flower crown, entered the room. "He's a new student here from York. I expect you to treat him nicely, as starting a new school can be hard," A wave of rude snickers rolls through the desks, accompanied by a few whispers of "fag". 

"Dan, there are empty seats next to Phil, Sam, and Joey. Boys, please raise your hands."   
Dan surveyed the boys with their hands up, eventually deciding to take the seat next to Phil, him seeming the least predatorial. 

"Hi, I'm Phil. " 

No response. 

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The silence persists.

"Your flower crown is cute. It reminds me of my brother's girlfriend." A second passed before Phil realized what he just said.

"No! No, I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just she used to always bring my mum daisies back from the market. I honestly like your flower crown."  
He stays quiet, but a light blush dusts his cheeks.  
"So you can hear me. Are you mute? I can understand a little sign language, but not much more than “Hi, my name is Phil” and “Fuck off”. 

"I can talk." 

His voice echoed through Phil’s head. It's soft and not high, but not low. He has an adorable posh accent that may or may not make Phil's heart speed up.

He doesn't show up to school the next day. 

To be honest, Phil started to believe that Dan was a figment of his imagination, or some hallucination when he doesn't show up to school for the next week. 

That is, until the pastel-wearing boy walked through the homeroom door wearing white skinny jeans and black-eyed susans woven into a crown. However, that wasn't what caught Phil's eye. No, Dan was wearing a pastel yellow halter top with a matching cropped mesh t-shirt. Phil doesn't usually like mesh, but in this case he would definitely make an exception. Dan ignored the stares of the rest of the class and walked back to their desk, sitting down next to Phil and giving him a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes back and Phil comes to an important realization.

Wow. The ethereal boy, now sitting next to Phil, smiled at him! Phil doesn’t know why such a small courtesy makes him feel so warm inside, but he definitely isn’t complaining. Honestly, if Dan kept smiling at him for the rest of his life, Phil would be perfectly happy, no matter what else happened. 

"You're back! For a minute, I thought you only existed in my head," Phil whispers, hoping to avoid the teacher's attention. He remembers the detentions his classmates have gotten in the past but, he’s too excited to stop himself from talking entirely. 

A light blush dances on Dan's cheeks, making the boy impossibly cuter to Phil. 

Phil isn’t necessarily the best student, preferring to watch the people and cars go by, but Dan is considerably more distracting: the way the sun reflects off of his curls; the light freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks; the look of happiness and hope in his eyes. It's positively beautiful. 

Phil is broken out of his haze when Dan slides a piece of lined paper to his half of the desk: 

U should probs pay attn or she'll call on u

Dan's soft cursive seems to perfectly reflect his personality: beautiful, but hard to decipher. 

Phil scribbles back. 

Eh, she accepted that i’ll nvr be a model student

Dan pulls in a sarcastic gasp.

wow I never would've guessed lol

Phil giggles while scribbling.

shut up Im offended

Dan only takes the paper and puts an apostrophe in “I'm”. 

Phil steals the paper back, writing ‘boi’. He regrets it almost instantly when Dan looks over at him, after reading the message, and sticks his tongue out.

Phil can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks at the little gesture.

Wait.

Blush? Phil blushed at the little gesture. His pale ass face didn’t do well with that. It must’ve been so obvious to Dan! Phil, the rebellious emo student who’s never payed attention, who doesn't give a fuck about anything besides animals--said no-one--can’t blush! Not now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to frilly-phil-fangirl for proofreading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, sorry I haven't updated in F o r e v e r, but I don't really have that much connection with this story right now. If you'd like for me to fish writing the story, please leave a comment!

Well, it's official. Phil has a crush on Dan. 

Philip Michael Lester, the badass-punk-on-the-outside, cinnamon-roll-on-the inside’s first crush is on Dan. Daniel J.(Phil saw it on a notebook) Howell, the fairy-like, pastel and flower crown-wearing new student, is the lucky contender that gets Phil pining over him, not gutsy enough to actually ask him out. 

The bell for second period rings, and everyone moves to head on to their next class. 

“Wait! Dan!” Phil blurts out, a sudden burst of confidence running through him. “What class do you have next?”

Dan turns around. “Um… Beckers, for science. Why?” Phil realizes that he was completely unprepared for anything besides a short response. 

“Nothing, just curious…?” The response ends up like a question. to be honest, that was better than anything he could've hoped for,Phil reflects, following Dan out of the door, but parting ways to head to go to accelerated reading. 

Phil's next two periods are wasted, only being able to think about the boy who has seemingly stolen all of Phil's focus. 

The two boys meet again in fourth period, occupying 2 of the 27 chairs in the art room. Technically, they have assigned seats, but the art teacher really doesn't care. Phil moves spots, sitting next to Dan. 

In the pastel clothed hands were a paint brush and a pad of watercolor paper. The painting seemed to be of a boy, the bottom half of his face hidden by poppies. 

“That's cool! I wish I could draw as well as you,” Phil remarks. He pulls his sketchbook out, flipping to a page full of little doodles. A daisy, a mini skull, a bundle of dried roses, all drawn in pencil. 

“That's really good, Phil. If you wanna get better, you’ve just gotta practice more.” Dan puts the paintbrush down, looking up at Phil. 

“Maybe you could help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, sorry I haven't updated in F o r e v e r, but I don't really have that much connection with this story right now. If you'd like for me to fish writing the story, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thx soooo much to frilly-phil-fangirl for proofreading! I'll try to update regularly but I have a lot on school work and extracurriculars!


End file.
